halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elixia
ElixiaTM medicinal liquid using self replicating pluripotent stem cells. Hailed as a 'miracle cure', it can cure significant tissue damage in short periods of time. Development Development of Elixia began in 2577 when Salavar Gretz, a Plainsfierian scientist and at the time, USR Expatriate, began working on synthesising one of the most unique elements of his blood, Blue Blood Cells, into applicable stem cell treatments. The BBC is capable of producing pluripotent stem cells and is responsible for much of the shape shifting power of the Plainsfierians. If he could attempt to coax BBCs into replicating stem cells capable of becoming various cells in the bodies of other species, then he could create something that could speed up recovery time and survival of serious injuries. Under the employ of the USR's Military Medical Division, he lacked much of the advanced equipment and experienced staff so he decided to go directly to the AUR. Begrudingly, they let him go, though a small group of military scientists from the USR did join him. Soon, a AUR commission found the company best made for handling this. Acumen Science Laboratories. Primarily working with a team from department of stem cell biology, Acumen also provided teams from from almost every other biological and chemical department, along with play host to a team from ONI's Section 3, the Imperium's Central Warfare Agency and a pair of San'Shyuum researchers, swelling the team to one of the largest Acumen had put together. However, in the end, it almost came to naught. In 2591 the program hit a brick wall. With investors for the program dwindling, many of the goverment backed teams pulling out, Acumen pulling its researchers for other projects and even its founder, Salavar Gretz, abandoning the project in favour of biological warfare projects for the USR, it was almost auctioned by Acumen. However, in 2593, Doctor Helena Kokoda, a independant researcher working under Gretz for many years, volenteeered to lead the project with a diminished team. With a team of only 13 researchers, she continued the research, with no luck. Five years later she was approached by a team from the Machina Federation who had top secret nanite samples which they believed could solve her problems. This renewed interest in the project but the nanites only worsened the situation. While, in theory, they could use this nanite technology, they had neither the understanding, nor enough samples to do it, leaving the project stagnating for more years, though a independant team in the Machina Federation continued the work. At last, in 2607, they had thier final break through. A shadowy ONI Cell, the Gamma-1 Division, possessed 'REVENANT', a working, programable UNSC Nanite system. Despite having samples less than half as long as the Machina, the ONI sample was alive so research had sped up exponentially. This was the missing piece of the puzzle. Now with a nanite control system, Elixia was finished within the year and a working battlefield model was already in deployment with Imperium, USR, Plainsfierian and UNSC forces, under the name 'Medi-Cell' which came in the form of a multistaged syringe. Operation The prime part of Elixia, the Ambrosia, is a hydrocolloid suspension, containing a nutrient rich mix and holds a collection of Blue Blood Cells, that are gained from harvesting a single group of 'Tabula Rasa' and forcing them to divide. These allow these stem cell producing cells to be vat grown in large amounts. However,'' Ambrosia'', in its current state, is 'inactive', meaning the BBCs have not yet been stimulated to reproducing cells. The second stage, the Ichor, is a collection of nanites for varying tasks. These are also vat grown, using specialised cells used to produce them. These begin control and regulate the BBCs. To use the militray issued version of it, the 'Medi-Cell', the hypodermic needle it is carried in has the 'releasing pin' p0ulled, which mixes the Ambrosia and Ichor elements. However, while mixed, all elements are useless until injected directly into a wound or into the tissue around a wound. From here, the nanites begin thier work. The first to act, the 'alpha' nanite, acts as a viral vector and 'snatches' DNA from local cells and injects them into the BBCs. As well as allowing them to produce stem cells that would seem native to the body, it always the BBCs to produce stem cells that protect them from immune responses. From here, stems cells are produced to replaced damaged or lost cells, at a alarming rate, thanks to the fluid mixture that the BBCs are initially suspended in. 'Beta' Nanites will carefully regulate the regrowth and eventually stop it, by 'killing' the BBCs by literally pulling it apart with multiple nanites. Elixia is capable of almost tripling the healing factor of its target, allowing for rapid healing and curing of otherwise fatal injuries. Infact, in the UNSC, it is included in the standard Marine Medi-Pak, including a pain killing injection, bio-foam and other medical items.